


Cruel Twists of Fate

by DarkMistressG



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMistressG/pseuds/DarkMistressG
Summary: Corrin, a Hoshidan Princess, is thrust into a cruel twist of fate when her family decides to marry her off to the Nohrian Prince Xander to secure an alliance. This alliance will be all that holds the kingdoms together, but can she overcome her disgust with the Nohrian Prince? And he his dislike of prude Hoshidan women?





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I like the concept on the Fates story but I’m changing it up a little… okay more like a lot. Same characters will be used in the story, but things will be a little different.  
\---  
Corrin’s POV  
\---  
I was jolted from my bed as my handmaiden jerked me up. I blinked blearily to clear my eyes and to focus. I was in my bed in Hoshido and the white cotton material was so comforting that I just wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. It was still dark outside, not even close to sunrise so why would she want me up this early?  
“Milady, please wake up, your mother needs me to make you presentable as quickly as possible,” Lenore said firmly and urgently. I looked at my maid and was slightly stunned. What would I need to be presentable for? They always paraded Ryoma and Hinoka around as they were the eldest siblings. I was content to be in their shadow.  
Lenore pulled me up from the bed, surprising me with her strength from her small body. Lenore was the handmaiden I had had since I was a little girl. She was a dark brunette with chocolate skin and the deepest brown eyes. She was beautiful and she appeared to be about 30 years old even though I knew she was much older than that. Lenore was one of my best friends in the palace, even though she was my handmaiden she had been there in ways my own mother, Mikoto had not. I spoke many times on promoting her to a better position, but it always seemed to fall on deaf ears.  
I was quickly thrust into a white kimono that had pale red flowers sewn into the material. Before she put me in the kimono, she bandaged my breasts down to match Hosidan styles, even though it didn’t do much good as I was pretty sizeable compared to most women here. Her hands softly and swiftly pulled my silvery hair up into a braided bun style. She adorned it with a single white lily, and she nodded, pleased with her work in such a timely manner. She ushered me out of the room, and I made my way to my mother’s study.  
I stepped into the study and saw my mother there along with my older brother Ryoma. It took me a minute as I was still waking up to realize that my other sisters were there as well, Hinoka and Sakura were both in kimonos but Hinoka’s was red with white flowers and Sakura wore a pink one. My mother’s desk was what separated us from her and Ryoma, her back was to us as she was speaking to Ryoma in low tones. My mother’s study was simple but reeked of classy elegance. Her cherry oak desk was elaborate in the golden handles and knobs on it. Around the study were shelves filled with books and paperwork. She had the opposite wall from her desk lined in chairs for when she met with generals.  
Ryoma nodded in my sister’s and my direction and my mother turned, the look on her face immediately put me on guard. She had a steely gaze on her face, and she sighed, she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Ryoma stepped forward and put his hands on her desk and leaned forward towards us.  
“We have a development, sisters, in our father’s release from Nohr,” he said with authority.  
Our Father, Sumeragi, was captured by Nohr about nine years ago, while I was still a child. I don’t remember much of him, being that I was now 19 but I did have fond memories. From what I could recall and figure out later, our father was doing diplomatic meetings and apparently offended the Nohrians in some way that constituted in him being captured and imprisoned. We had no clue what his actual offense was as we weren’t given any information despite multiple missives sent to Nohr to try and reclaim him. Thinking he was dead after a year of trying, my mother recalled any help she sent to Nohr in the form of trades and food. We had suffered as a nation as a result as Nohr had plenty of jewels and gold to compensate us for the food we traded constantly, but we made do.  
“Development? What kind of development?” Hinoka asked.  
“Your father is going to be released after ten years of imprisonment,” My mother replied.  
“T-That’s great! W-We should go get Takumi and t-tell him too!” Sakura stuttered out. It was then I noticed my younger brother was not in the room, that was extremely odd considering the news we were just given. He would be pleased that our father was coming home.  
“We have decided to wait to tell Takumi until we told you girls first. The condition on his release is that we have to reinstall our trade routes with him,” Mother said grimly. I could tell she was not happy about having these trades reinstated.  
“Well, if it means our father back then do it,” I said finally.  
“Corrin, that’s not all…” Mother trailed off and looked away. She glanced up at Ryoma and I could tell she was having an internal debate. “King Garon also wants a treaty, an alliance if you will.”  
“He wants one of you to marry his son,” Ryoma finished for her.  
I blinked. I blinked again. This was unfathomable, King Garon was going to have a treaty by marrying one of us off to one of his sons. I knew he had five children, three girls and two boys, just like our family. This was the bargain to get our father back and the price was more than I could bear. I couldn’t imagine any of my siblings leaving to go to Nohr, the kingdom that captured our father and kept him for ten years and didn’t even let us know he was alive. How could my mother do this to us?  
“Absolutely not,” Hinoka cried out. “I refuse to marry any Nohrian scum prince!”  
“You have no choice, it has already been decided. The peace offered to both of our countries is worth too much to turn it down,” Ryoma said firmly. He was the crowned prince of Hoshido, he overruled me and my sisters when it came to these matters, but mother had final say. She was the reigning queen of our country. I turned to her.  
“Mother, you can’t possibly mean to do this to us, this is our home.” I looked at my mother’s brown eyes and saw sadness in them.  
“The decision is final. King Garon will be arriving soon with his two sons and their retainers. They will be here before the sun rises,” Mikoto said, even though there was sadness in her eyes her words were steady and left no room for argument.  
“Mother, you can’t do this to us! We don’t know those people and for that matter that country is riddled with disease! They have no morals, or any sense of decorum! I’ve seen the things they wear, mother, you can’t honestly ask to put us in this situation.” Hinoka argued.  
“Glad to know our country is so well perceived by the women that I intend to marry off to my son,” came a very deep voice from behind me and my sisters. I turned and saw a behemoth of a man standing in the doorway.  
He was tall, had black, purple and white clothes on. A golden crown was set upon his head and he had white hair that was long, it melded into his long beard as well. He was old, way too old to have children around my age, I would think. Behind him I could see two males on either side of him. The more he moved into the room the better look I could get of the other two males. One was on his left and had blond hair that fell into his eyes. He wore black armor and a purple cape that came up past his ears. He was handsome, I’d give him that. He was fairly tall too, not as tall as his father though.  
My eyes then came to rest on the male on his right (so Corrin’s left) and I was actually in awe of how he looked. While Garon was old and ugly to me, this man… for that is all I could call him, was handsome. He had curly blond hair that fell almost to his shoulders but was held up by a black circle around his head. He had bone structure for days, and he was tall, taller than his father by a few inches. He had on black armor, but I could tell underneath his clothes that he was muscled, a deep red cape was falling down his back and a white cravat rested at his throat. He was… Ahem.  
I jerked my eyes away from them and turned to see Hinoka suck in a breath and raise her chin defiantly. Sakura clung to her arm and hid behind her slightly, peering over Hinoka’s shoulder slightly. I just looked at them calmly, I knew being defiant in this situation wasn’t going to help me any. However, Hinoka was the spitfire out of us and she would fight to get what she felt she deserved.  
“King Garon, welcome to Shirasagi Castle,” Mikoto said with her arms opened in a welcoming gesture. “I apologize for the offense from my eldest daughter. Let me introduce my girls to you. On the far left we have Sakura, then Hinoka, then Corrin.”  
As my mother introduced us to the Nohrians I could see their gazes run across each of us. When I saw the tall man look at me, I felt a flush creeping up my neck. I couldn’t stand Nohrians, but my attraction to him was something I had to push down. Way down. His eyes narrowed at me and his gaze roved over me. I felt my flush creeping more up the back of my neck. Good thing my back was to him. It was almost like a shock of electricity as he gazed at me, almost like he was drinking me in. I looked deep into those brown eyes and my lips parted, my breath hitching just a tiny bit that only I could notice. Just as suddenly as he looked at me, he snapped his attention back to my mother and the tension between us broke. The whole exchange lasted seconds, but it left me scorched.  
\---  
Xander’s POV  
\---  
I was in Hoshido, the country that I was raised to hate, especially after what their king had done to us. Then taking away the food that we so desperately needed to supply our people. Our people were starving, they were sick, and without the food that Hoshido offered to us they were going to die. I begged and pleaded with my father for years and finally we had a resolution which led me here. It was Leo’s bright idea to solidify the treaty with a marriage as neither side would want to start a war with one of their own embroiled in the center of it all. The logic was sound, but the thought at one of us marrying a prudish Hoshidan princess left a sour taste in my mouth.  
The girls were passable, you couldn’t see much in the way of their bodies with the way their kimonos were styled, and they had to have something pressing their breasts down. It was unsightly. It made them look like they had no shape whatsoever and being raised on the beliefs of purity which would make them pretty boring and bland held no appeal. The princess hiding behind the other would never make it a day in Hoshido, though she was cute. The one she was hiding behind held no appeal to me as I could tell she was trouble. Then the other.  
My eyes roved over to her and locked with hers. Her red eyes shone into mine and it was like an electric spark that flit between us. I kept my composure, but I noticed her chest rose and fell slightly more and then when her lips parted I jerked my gaze away from hers. She was more trouble than she was worth.  
“These Hoshidan princesses will make fine additions to the Nohrian family. I am King Garon and this is Leo, my youngest son and this is Xander, my eldest,” he said with authority.  
“Daughters give me and your brother some time with our guests as we have many things to discuss,” Mikoto, the queen of Hoshido said firmly. The three princesses moved to the door, causing me to have to move to the side so they could pass. The two girls that were touching moved first then the third passed by.  
As she passed, I got a whiff of her smell, it smelled of lilies and… cinnamon. It was a unique smell to be sure and my nostrils flared at the scent. I turned my gaze to her, and she was looking at me as she passed. The electric fire surged between us again and it wasn’t until she left the room that I could jerk my gaze away from her. Father and Leo were already at Mikoto’s desk with papers in front of them hashing out the details, while the crown prince, Ryoma had his eyes set on me, disapproval clear in them. I stepped up to the desk hastily, my secure emotional mask back in place and I turned to the documents that were in front of us.  
“As you know we want the food and medicine and trade routes reinstated to Nohr. In return you will be well compensated for what you give us.” Leo said with a serious look on his face.  
“Yes, dependent on the return of Sumeragi,” Mikoto said softly. “No marriage either until he is back in Hoshido.”  
“No, the marriage happens first,” Father interrupted her. “No marriage, no return, no trade, no gold. That is how it works. One of your girls must be married to one of my sons before we return your king.”  
“That is not what we were led to believe,” Ryoma said angrily.  
“The marriage is dependent on the return of my husband,” Mikoto said, backing up her son’s words.  
“I want a marriage first to ensure you will hold your end of the bargain before we return him to you,” King Garon said.  
“Well how do we know you won’t kill him after you get what you want?” Ryoma’s heated words came out under his breath.  
“Just like how do we know you won’t trade with us and guarantee the marriage otherwise? We will sign the treaty and will return the king to you, the day after the marriage,” Leo compounded. “Once the marriage happens then we will return your king to you the day after.”  
“The day of. I want my husband there when my daughter gets married,” Mikoto said and looked directly into King Garon’s eyes.  
“Deal.” This was the first time I spoke up during their exchange and father and Leo looked at me with surprised looks. “The only way we are going to make a compromise is if we meet somewhere in the middle. We will return him on the day of the wedding. But the princess will have to be guarded under Nohrian guards to ensure you won’t try to whisk her away.”  
Mikoto’s and Ryoma’s faces were showing they didn’t like that at all, one of their precious princesses under Nohrian guard, but it would be that way anyways after the wedding. Mikoto looked to Ryoma and he nodded.  
“That will do.”  
“Now, to discuss which princess will marry my son, Xander,” King Garon had a smirk on his face. “I want the small girl.” I turned to stare at him. The girl that cowered? She wouldn’t last a day in Nohr.  
“May I suggest Hinoka?” Mikoto offered.  
“No. I won’t marry her,” I spoke up. “Nohrian scum prince, remember? She would cause an uprising before we even left Hoshido.”  
“Very true, then who would you recommend.”  
“Corrin.”  
\---  
AN: Look, it’s a rough first chapter. I plan on updating as much as possible and if you guys see anything where I could improve please let me know. This is tough for me as I don’t like putting myself out there but, thanks in advance.


	2. Sparring at Dinner

AN: Uploading stories and taking the time to write them has consumed my soul. It may slow down after the first few chapters. Enjoy!  
\---  
Corrin’s POV  
\---  
After I was excused from the treaty alliance I went to my room and quickly disrobed, thrusting the kimono off and tearing the bandages off. I was shaking, that exchange with the man had left me shaken, I had never felt that way about anyone or had a reaction towards anyone that way. He smelled like spice and of the grass, not a bad smell at all. I couldn’t shake the feeling and immediately jumped into my bed in just my small clothes and pulled the covers up. I couldn’t face them, what my mother and elder brother were trying to do wasn’t going to work. I prayed it wouldn’t be me that they chose, I didn’t want to leave the only family and home I had ever known.   
I fell asleep not long after and what felt like only two minutes I was awaken by gentle fingers caressing my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting on my bed, her eyes gazing down at me as she gently caressed my face. I turned more so that I could look at her and she retracted her hand quickly. I could see by her face that a decision had been made, and I knew.  
“It’s me, isn’t it?” I softly asked, not daring to look at her anymore.   
“Yes, darling, it’s you. We offered Hinoka with her being the eldest, but he didn’t want to marry her after her outburst about Nohrian Scum. They wanted Sakura initially, but their prince chose you.” Her words were soft, but I felt the sting build up behind my eyes. I didn’t want this.  
“Mother, you can’t do this to me,” I choked out, my throat was tightening down, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe.   
“Corrin, I’m sorry, but this is what royals do. We secure alliances to better our countries,” She looked at her hands as she spoke. I knew this was hard on her too, but at that moment I didn’t care.  
“I don’t love him mother, I can’t love him.” I cried out.  
“We don’t have the luxury of love, just the luxury of knowing our countrymen and people are well taken care of by the sacrifices we make. This is yours. You are to marry the Nohrian Prince in a week,” She said softly. “The alliance is signed. I thought it best I be the one to tell you.”  
“Well you didn’t exactly give me any choice or notice,” I said back bitingly. My mother finally looked at me and her stare turned hard.  
“This is your job. Your duty. You are to marry the Nohrian Prince in exchange for your father and for Nohrian gold we desperately need. Our coffers are low, which you very well know, and we need this trade route to work to bring jewels back into our kingdom.”  
“Some job, some duty, I don’t even get a say in the matter. I just answer yes to whatever you and Ryoma dream up and I have no say.” I was acting like a child right now, but I didn’t care, this was the rest of my life we were talking about and I had no say in anything they were doing right now.   
“Corrin, I am your queen first and foremost and you will do it. This is to better Hoshido and to better our lives. You will be taken care of, we have seen to that.” Her gaze turned soft on her last words. “You can take one maid and one retainer of your choice with you, but that is all that can go with you. You may not take any items or clothing. You will hereafter be a Nohrian Crown Princess.”  
I turned away from her and pushed the covers off me and stood up. “Well, since I’m no longer going to be a Hoshidan Princess, why don’t you just leave now. I don’t want to see you right now mother.”   
My mother didn’t say anything, but I heard the rustling of bed sheets and steps, then the door closing. I crumpled to the floor and sobbed. I didn’t want this at all. I wanted to marry the person I loved, not some prince I have nothing in common with. I had heard of their ways and how they handle their women. They were overly sexualized, and they were treated lower than animals. I even heard the king had a concubine of women just begging for his attention. How could I ever hope to compete with a brothel of women throwing themselves at my future husband? What kind of marriage would that be?  
I didn’t know how long I was on the floor, but I heard my door open and shut and over my sobs I heard Lenore’s intake of breath. She rushed to me on the floor and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder and she patted my head softly, like a child. Lenore had helped to raise me, and she was more of a mother to me than Mikoto was at times. I heard her soft voice shushing me, and when my tears had subsided a bit, she finally pulled away and looked at me.  
“My dear, what is wrong?”   
“Lenore… I am to be married.”  
Lenore’s face was a visible look of shock, while she too knew that the likelihood of me marrying who I wanted was slim, especially with Hinoka being the elder sister, she too couldn’t believe I had no choice. I quietly told her what had occurred after she had woken me up and she stayed quiet and listened. I finally looked at her face and choked out my next words.  
“How can I marry a prince I don’t love?”  
Lenore chose her next words carefully before she answered me, but I could tell this news broke her too.  
“You do it with grace. You may not be able to love him, but you can be graceful and show them that this will not break you. You are from a wonderful line of Hoshidan’s, and you will show them how a Hoshidan Princess will not break. Maybe waver, but never break. You can do this, Corrin. I assure you that you will not be alone in this. You still have your siblings, and with that you have me. We will get you through this. Maybe Prince Xander will not be as bad you think. And, maybe if he is, you can… well…” She trailed off not leaving much to the imagination. An affair. Something I would never submit to even if I could.  
“Lenore, how am I supposed to marry someone that I don’t know is my question now?”  
“You get to know him then. You have a week. Why don’t you get ready for your daily sparring practice with Hinoka, then maybe you can seek out the prince and try to see if you’re compatible. If you deem that you’re not, then at least you know what you’re getting into.”  
“That… Doesn’t sound so bad…” I sniffled out and Lenore stood up. She offered her hand to me and helped me to stand as well.  
“Now, no more crying and sitting on the floor. Let’s get you ready to go out to the barracks and we’ll get you about your daily routine, okay mistress?” She said with a smile. I smiled back at her and knew that she was the handmaiden I would be taking with me.   
\---  
Xander’s POV  
\---  
I had just finished washing my face, mainly to wake me up after the small sleep I had. Some of the water had gotten into my hair but it was no matter, I had to be ready for the day. I brushed my wet blond hair back and put my circlet back on my head. I looked up in the mirror that was fashioned in the guest room they had given me. I was to be married in a week to a Hoshidan Princess. One I had never even spoken to or even gotten to know. She was probably frail and weak as all Hoshidan women tend to be, she wouldn’t make it a month in Nohr. It was likely she may die, and then he could marry his real love.  
His thoughts turned to Nyx, the black-haired mage that frequented the Nohrian library. She was beautiful and smart and strong. She was the kind of future Queen Nohr needed, not some soft woman that wouldn’t be able to last the brittle winters. His thoughts immediately went to a memory on the last night he was in Nohr.  
She looked at me as we laid in bed together, both of us in nothing and only the bed sheets to hide our nudity. Her head was on my bare chest and her fingers traced circles around my nipple. I looked at her and kissed the top of her head, and she turned pensive.   
“You’re going to marry another woman, going to meet her in a week, aren’t you?” She said softly. I gazed at the love of my life and frowned.  
“Yes, I am. But you know I love you, Nyx. I will forever love you,” He said softly. “I may be married to her on paper, but she is nothing to me, do you understand? I am only doing this to help my people and appease father. For all I care nothing has changed.”  
“Except you’ll be married,” She retorted. She sat up and the sheet fell off her body. She was very slim, she had the body of a fourteen-year-old, but I knew she was much older than that. She was trapped in this body even though she was hundreds of years old. We had discussed it at length, and we had even researched on how to reverse the spell. “I don’t want to share you, Xander.”  
“I will be in no woman’s bed but yours. You are what matter,” I sat up on those words and took her face in my hands. “I love you, Nyx.”  
She looked at me for a while before she answered. “I love you too. Maybe we can make this work. We will see when you get back from your trip.”  
A knock on his door jerked me to the present and I called out that they could enter. I turned and saw Leo was now leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Leo and I weren’t exactly close, but we did have a like mindedness on things when it came to our kingdom. Leo always felt overshadowed by me and I hated that he felt that way, but it was inevitable with me being the first born.   
“Well, what do you think of your bride-to-be?” he asked with a small laugh.  
“She’ll do for now,” I said evenly. I wouldn’t let it be known I wasn’t attracted to her shapely body or to her demeanor. Hoshidan women held no appeal for me at all. I liked strong women that could hold their own in wits and battle.   
“You were the one that suggested her, brother.”  
“Given the other choices which would you have picked?”  
“Fair enough. I did hear that they have a sparring ring that they use to train their soldiers, how would you feel about taking Laslow with you and see what they have to offer?” Leo said with a shrug. “I know you haven’t practiced since we left, so I thought you might want to get some exercise in.”  
“And do the libraries offer anything to you, brother?”  
“I don’t know yet, I was planning on going there after I left you. Laslow is outside the door already waiting on you, see you at lunch time.”  
With that, my younger brother took off out of the door. I sighed and grabbed my sword, Siegfried, off the shelf that it rested on. With that I stepped out of the door and saw my retainer, Laslow, there waiting for me. He nodded at me and grinned, I knew he was in heaven. Plenty of women for him to romance and none that knew of his reputation here. Despite his womanizing ways, he was one hell of a retainer, and that is why I kept him around. His prowess with a blade almost matched my own and he knew how to use it too. This was the kind of warriors Nohr had, smart and strong.  
We went through the castle and stepped up to the barracks door. There were a ton of noises and grunting coming from the area. Steel on steel and feet and hands being used to gain the upper hand. The barracks area was large as was the sparring ring. There were multiple areas where people were fighting. I watched as the Hoshidan warriors battled it out against one another, and it surprised me that they had this much fight in them. Their stances were a little different than Nohr’s own, but it was effective.   
As I circled the warriors fighting, a flash of silver hair caught my eye. I turned my gaze and saw the Hoshidan bride-to-be, battling it out with her sister, the red-haired spitfire. Corrin’s back was to me and Hinoka was too busy focusing on the fight to pay me any attention. Corrin had a golden blade that she wielded against her sister’s lance, or what they called it here, naginata. Corrin was in white and black armor and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. She was flurrying away her sister’s strokes with her weapon and she managed to dance away every time Hinoka came at her with her naginata. It was like a dance I was watching. I could see that sweat was beading on her and her sister’s brow and they were breathing heavily.   
Corrin launched herself forward and lunged at red head. Hinoka managed to deflect the blow but she wasn’t ready for Corrin’s leg to slide out and up and hit her right across her side, causing her to step out of the sparring lines. The battle was won to Corrin. Hinoka stood up and laughing went to her sister, saying words that I couldn’t hear. It was then that I saw Hinoka’s gaze rest on me and her eyes tighten. Seeing her sister’s change in face, Corrin turned to look and saw me standing there watching them. Her lips flattened into a thin line and I knew that she wasn’t pleased being watched.   
She stepped off the dais where they were fighting and she approached me, but not before handing her blade to an olive haired male that was standing watching her. She walked up to me and I then noticed that in her armor, she had a nice shape. Her breasts weren’t as small as I had once thought, and she had curves around her hips and legs. Things that the kimono obviously wouldn’t allow to show.   
“Enjoy the show?” She asked, still a little breathless. She was standing a few feet away from me and I could smell her again. Lilies and cinnamon now mixed with a little body sweat. It was an odd mixture of smells.   
“Undoubtedly,” I answered calmly. My gaze met hers and then again, an electric fire went between the two of us. It started around my middle and started to spread. Her red eyes darkened a bit.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here, I wanted to speak to you about the wedding,” She said confidently, her hand going up to wipe sweat off her forehead.  
“What about it?”   
“Considering that we are to be married in a week I thought it was prudent to know my future husband, don’t you agree?” She said with a small smile. That smile didn’t meet her eyes, and I knew that she was just as unhappy about this as me.  
“I don’t think that would be a bad idea. When do you propose that we do this?” I answered.  
“How about dinner time? We can have supper together, supervised of course,” she replied. Her eyes then moved a little down my body, and it rested below my waist. Just as quickly as she had looked, she pulled her gaze back up to my eyes. I could have sworn she checked me out and that a small flush was going around the tip of her pointed ears.   
“That will work fine. Just arrange it with my retainers and they’ll see to it I make it there on time.” I looked at her and had to admit that she had a pretty smile. Her smile lit up her face at that point and she nodded.   
“Kaze will meet with your retainers in a while and we will get it done. I hope Shirasagi Castle is to your liking?” She inquired politely. Behind her, Hinoka was moving to get off the sparring circle and she handed her naginata to a blond-haired female and made her way over to where we were conversing.  
“It has been very welcoming, thank-you, your highness,” I answered with a nod of my head. She smiled and at that moment her sister appeared at her side. The difference between the two was startling now that I was really looking at them. Hinoka was taller than Corrin by about six inches. Corrin was tiny in height, what a little princess she was.  
“What do you want, Prince?” Hinoka said bitingly towards me. I arched an eyebrow and turned to her and frowned.  
“I didn’t realize I was talking to you.” I turned back to Corrin and gave another nod. “I’ll see you around supper time then. Good luck with your training.” With that I turned on my heel and walked out of the sparring area.  
\---  
Corrin’s POV  
\---  
Lenore had done a phenomenal job of dressing me and arranging a dinner for Xander and I. She had me in a bright blue kimono that had silver leaves embroidered on it, my hair was flowing freely down my back in its natural waves and had a lily adorned in it. She had given me a necklace that was from our treasury and it was silver with a bright blue sapphire in the center. I thought I looked splendid. We were planning on having the dinner in the guest hall, which was set up with Kaze and Lenore being our chaperones. Xander could bring two of his own but I had no idea of who he would bring.  
I made my way to the hall and took a deep breath before entering the room. Once I pushed open the door and saw the table ready as well as Kaze already there with the man that Xander was with earlier. I turned to my right and saw Xander standing there with a steady expression on his face. He was dressed nicely in a black shirt with the white cravat and black pants. The shirt was pulled tightly across his chest which showed his muscles when he moved. I looked up at his eyes immediately and felt that familiar electric fire whenever I gazed in them.  
“Princess Corrin, thank-you for arranging this meal,” Xander spoke first. He took a few steps forward and offered his hand to me. I stared at him for a moment, I didn’t want to touch him. This was not okay but considering in a week we’d be married I would have to get over that quickly. I swallowed and felt my throat tighten in response. I laid my hand in his and he clasped it to escort me to my seat.   
“You’re welcome, your highness,” I answered with a steady voice, which surprised me considering how nervous I was. I sat down in the seat that was offered to me and looked at the table of food.   
The table itself was small and there were only two chairs available, one for me and on the opposite side, one for him. The table had a pot of tea in the center with cups and on either side of the tea pot was cooked fish and rice. The other side had an assortment of vegetables which were native to Hoshido. Lenore entered at that moment and set about serving the food to us, I sat silently, staring at my plate. I couldn’t bear to look at Xander at the moment, I didn’t want that feeling again.   
“So, Prince Xander, why don’t you tell me about where you grew up,” I said softly. Earlier today, I was emboldened being in a group setting, but this intimate gathering was a little too much for me.   
“I grew up in Nohr in Castle Krakenburg. I don’t really know what else you’d like to know,” he answered gruffly. I could tell this was going to be like pulling teeth.   
I cleared my throat and took a bite of the food, it was delicious, as I knew it would be with Lenore overseeing things. “Well I’m just trying to get a sense of who you are before I say, ‘I do’,” I said gently. I glanced up at him and he was just staring at me, not saying anything and not even taking a bite of food.   
“There’s not much to it. I’m doing my duty as the Crown Prince and that’s all you need to know for now,” he retorted sharply. I blinked at him. Did he despise me as much as I disliked him? This was not going how I had planned.  
“Well, I’m doing mine too you know. We’re both in a situation that we don’t like, maybe we can try to get along and do what we need to?” I was a little firmer in my voice this time around, I wasn’t going to let him bully me.  
“We need to get married and do our duties and keep the treaty going, that is what we need to do.” He just gazed at me and when he spoke it was like the words didn’t match his expression. He was totally and utterly confusing me. Earlier he was okay with talking about things and now it seemed he was walled off.   
“I understand my duty, Prince, I’m just trying to get to know the man I’m going to be married to for life. It’s a long time to be with someone you know,” I answered lightly. I saw his expression change and then it seemed like it finally dawned on him that this would be a lifetime thing. Then as soon as that vulnerability showed, it disappeared again. Back in place was that mask of expressionless nothing.   
“Well, as you said we have plenty of time to get to know one another, yes?”   
I looked down at my plate and set my fork down, looking back up at him a moment later. I steeled myself and said my next words. “Prince Xander I don’t believe you understand the sacrifice I am making. I’ll be going with you to your country. I’ll be leaving my home and my family to be better acquainted with yours. I am giving up everything for this treaty and this alliance and this marriage. You? You’re giving up nothing. You will have your home and your family with you. So, I think you can indulge me when I ask you questions about yourself.”  
“Indulge you? Indulge you?” he repeated mockingly, and I finally saw a flash of anger cross his face. “I have given up much for this. Do you really think that I want a Hosidan Princess for my bride? One that knows nothing of my kingdom and people? Do you really think I want a wife that has never suffered a day in her life? Little princess, you know nothing. You will never know anything about my sacrifice. I am honor bound to my country to do what is right, and if marrying you will give my people the things they need then I will do it gladly. You think that just because you’re giving up your family that it is the worst thing ever? I am giving up more.”   
I stared at him as he pushed his chair back and stood up quickly. His retainer was at his side quickly and up until that moment I didn’t notice another woman by the door that also appeared at his side. She had bright dual toned hair and she was an odd mixture. I stood up hastily and put my fork down and stared at him. I think it was in that moment that he realized he might have said too much to me. He nodded his head to me, and that mask was back on and he was staring at me. Still, that electric fire just whirred between the two of us.   
“I am afraid I have said too much. Do not seek me out again for these ventures. I will see you on our wedding day. If you’ll excuse me,” he said in a monotoned voice.   
With that he walked to the door, his retainers on his heels and he walked out. I sat back down in my chair, sort of stunned at how things quickly turned for the worse. This was the man I was marrying, and I couldn’t even know him.

 

AN: Okay and done. Any thoughts are appreciated. Thanks guys!


	3. Wedding Vows

Corrin  
\---  
The day of my wedding was here. The week had flown past and Xander and I had little to say to one another. Unless it was about traveling plans or the wedding itself, we hadn’t spoken much in the past week. His attitude towards me was one of indifference, and most of the time we spoke through our respective retainers, so I saw him maybe twice over the week. It was fine with me, if he wanted our marriage to be this way, I could handle it completely. I had done my part in trying and he resisted me, so I wasn’t going to try again.  
Lenore and Oboro, my sister Hinoka’s retainer, were working on my hair and face to get me ready for the wedding. Lenore worked on my hair while Oboro tried to make my face into something resembling beauty. We were to have a wedding in Hoshido that gave honor to our Dawn Dragon then one in Nohr to give one to their Dusk Dragon. Our Hoshidan wedding was going to be very simplistic. We don’t embellish on the details but keep it about the couple.   
Once my hair and make up were done, I stepped up to the flowy white dress that was made for this occasion. It was long and fell to the floor and the bodice was all lace and pearls. It was off the shoulder and its sleeves were made from the same material as the bodice. It cinched in on my waist and it was overall a very beautiful dress, if only I were wearing it for a man that deserved it.   
Lenore and Oboro were very gentle when they pulled my dress up my body. Their hands working quickly with the back that was all buttons and lace. After they were finished, my mother and two sisters walked in and I saw Sakura’s smile light her face up as she saw me. She rushed to me and held my hand while Hinoka came to my other side and held my other hand. I hadn’t seen my mother almost all week since I lost my temper with her, I regretted my actions now and I wish I hadn’t done what I did. This might be the last time I see her.  
“My beautiful daughter, you are splendid, as we all knew you would be,” she spoke warmly to me. In her hands was a long thin blue box that had the Hoshidan Crest emblazoned on the front.   
“Thank-you mother,” I said softly.  
“You look gorgeous, big sister,” Sakura said happily. I smiled at her, at least this made her happy. Someone needed to get something out of this.  
“We decided to give you a present to take with you after your wedding and to wear during, if you’d like to,” Mikoto said with a smile.   
With that she opened the box and inside laid the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I had ever seen. It was a golden and pearl necklace that was worked into a wreath looking piece almost. The gold was made into tiny leaves and the pearls almost like buds of a flower. Sitting next to the necklace was two small golden leaf earrings with pearls in them. The finest metal workers must have made this, and it was stunning. I felt a lump in my throat as I got choked up.   
“Ryoma ordered this to be made after a decision was made, and Takumi gave the design to the worker in charge… Sakura and Hinoka added the pearls to the list…” She said softly.  
I turned to my two sisters and felt tears light up into my eyes, they were the best family I could have ever asked for. I hugged each one of my sisters in turn and then faced my mother and hugged her as well. I could tell she was surprised after how I treated her. Once I finished hugging my family my mother pulled the necklace out and hung it around my neck. I put the earrings in and turned to face the mirror that was in my room, my mouth dropped open.  
I was beautiful. I had never looked this way my entire life. My lips were pink, and my cheeks were slightly flushed. My reddish eyes were accented with a little black kohl liner and my lashes were even fuller than normal. My hair was done up in a braided fashion that had tendrils of hair falling along my face. The dress had made every curve on my body look… well… sexy. I had never imagined myself that way before and this was a new feeling. I felt beautiful.  
“I look…”  
“Gorgeous!” Sakura supplied happily.  
“You look beautiful, little sister,” Hinoka said. I smiled at them and I felt my hands shaking a little.   
“Now, it’s almost time to walk down there into the grand hall for the wedding. I’m going to give you a piece of advice, and I hope you listen well to it. Your husband will not always do what you wish him to and you the same to him. It’s how you react to these moments that will make your marriage work. React in a way that will leave no room for error or space for anything or anyone to come between you, do you understand me?” My mother said softly. I nodded, very confused by what she meant.   
At that moment, the door opened again, and I turned to face the person that entered, in came my elder brother, Ryoma and my younger one, Takumi. Ryoma was wearing an all-white suit and he had taken off the red mask that was normally covering his face. His hair was pulled up into a pony tail and he looked… quite dashing. I blinked a little and saw Takumi in black and white clothing, and he too looked dashing.   
“Corrin, it’s time to go downstairs, are you ready?” Ryoma asked me. I looked at the faces of my family and knew it was time.  
“Yes, I’m ready,” I said and walked forward to him. He held out his hand and I took it in mine. Ryoma was the one to give me away to Xander at the ceremony.   
As we walked down the steps, I could see maids and footmen rushing about the place preparing for the reception that was to take place after the ceremony. They were frantic and they almost bumped into us a few times. I looked around and saw the place absolutely transformed, there were flowers every where and lace banners to signify the grandness of this occasion. I was the first one to be married from this generation, it was a huge deal. There hadn’t been a royal wedding since my mother’s and father’s wedding.   
Once we approached the doors, Ryoma turned to me and looked down at me and I saw… something else in his eyes than brotherly love. It made me feel weird. But just like it appeared it went away.  
“Corrin, I am so sorry that you have to do this, but please understand that it was the only way. I hate that I did this to you,” he said brusquely. I blinked at him and my hands shook a little.  
“Ryoma, I understand my duty, and I know this is for the better of our people.”  
“But I shouldn’t have done this to you… I should have fought more for a better treaty. I’m sorry, Corrin.” And when he said that his look returned from before that made me feel uncomfortable. I shook my head and smiled at him, trying to make things better.   
“It is fine, now, let’s get me married, shall we?” I said with a smile and he nodded at me turning back to the double doors that separated us from my husband.   
Ryoma pushed the doors open and in we walked, to my wedding.  
This is not what I wanted at all.  
\---  
Xander  
\---  
I was standing at the end of a make shift aisle and on either side was seats and it was packed. My family from Nohr had arrived, Camille, Elise, and Azura had finally joined us. Father was sitting on the first row with Leo beside him and my sisters on Leo’s other side. They were all talking amongst themselves and I looked towards the middle of the side that was to represent my country. There sat Nyx, and my eyes tightened, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn’t want her here, but the invitation was to the scholars as well to document such an occasion. I met her eyes and I saw a half smile on her face. She was stunningly beautiful. Her dress was a deep purple and it showed everything off that she could get away with in Hoshido.   
Doors scraping the floor caught my attention and I had to yank my attention away from Nyx and saw the doors at the end of the aisle opening. The priest that was behind me signaled for the music that was planned and in walked my soon to be bride. I was shocked when I saw her.  
She was wearing a dress that showed off her curves beautifully and she was a vision. A vision? I thought to myself. I had never used terminology like that before and I should stop immediately. I stared at her as the Crown Prince of Hoshido and the Princess of Hoshido that was to be my bride, stepped towards me. I noticed that Corrin wasn’t looking at me, but rather was looking at the priest behind me.   
Once she and her brother got up to me, I held my hand out to take her hand from her brother’s. He placed her hand in mine and glared at me before he stepped away. As soon as her hand was laid in mine, I watched her gaze turn to look at mine and there it was, that electric fire that always seemed to happen when I looked at her eyes. Her bright red eyes darkened, and I felt lost for a moment. This wasn’t normal was it? I had to force myself to look away from her and helped her step up to the altar where the priest was.   
The priest’s words were a blur to me, I couldn’t remember most of what he said. He said something about how the Dawn Dragon would bless us and help us through the good times and bad. It was about all I gathered from the speech. My attention was brought to Corrin when she cleared her throat and I looked down at her. She was over a foot shorter than me, such a little princess… but such a spitfire at times too. I looked down at her throat and it was so delicate, such a creamy color and when she cleared her throat, I could see my lips- No, I couldn’t think that way.   
It was at that moment I had to say my vows to her that I was taught to memorize by Yukimura, and I looked at the priest instead of my bride as I said them.  
“I vow to honor my wife and to treat her in a manner befitting one of the Dawn Dragon. I vow to love her and cherish her in a manner befitting one of the Dawn Dragon. To the Dawn Dragon I make this vow to protect her and keep her from harm. In all these things I vow to the Dragon,” I said gruffly. These vows were ridiculous. The ones that the Dusk Dragon had was about strength and passion. The things that Nohr held dear.   
“I vow to honor my husband and to treat him in a manner befitting the Dawn Dragon. I vow to love him and obey him in a manner befitting the Dawn Dragon. To the Dawn Dragon I make these vows to be by his side always and to never leave him. In all these things, I vow to the Dragon,” she said clearly and with pride. I looked down at her again and I saw her turn her gaze and her red stare met mine.   
“You may kiss your bride,” Came the priest’s voice.  
I leaned down, my hand cupping her cheek and I placed the barest of kisses on her lips. The moment my lips touched hers I blinked as I pulled away. Instead of an electric fire it was now blazing. The briefest of contact between our lips had set my whole body on fire. I couldn’t fathom it. I looked down into her eyes and I saw that she was feeling the same thing. We were still so close, only inches separating us, and I felt her pull away. It was like water was immediately doused on me once she pulled away. I straightened up and turned to look in the crowd.  
Nyx’s eyes met mine and I saw her stand up and turn on her heel and leave the hall. I wanted to run after her and catch her, but my duty bound me to stay near my new wife. This was not the life I wanted at all.   
It wasn’t long after our shared kiss that we were ushered into a reception hall, I’m assuming it was where they held large dinners. The place was packed with nobles from Hoshido and I could see maids and footmen serving dishes. It was chaos, but organized chaos. At the center of the room was a dais that was meant for dancing and beyond that was a long table that our families were already seated at. My wife was by my side, God’s, I’ll never get used to saying that, and we moved to where we sat in the center of the table. She was on my left side which is where her family were seated on her other side, my family was sat on my right side.   
“This place is beautiful, darling,” I heard Camilla talking to Elise. I turned my head to look at my purple-haired sister. She was laughing and she donned a red gown instead of her usual black. Elise was next to her and dressed in a bright purple dress. They were talking away happily, at least someone was happy today.   
“Yes! We’ll have to take some of these design ideas and put them into some of our banquets!” Elise said happily. I felt Corrin cough slightly next to me and one glance in her direction showed she was hiding a smile. Elise was making her smile, lovely.  
“Corrin, darling, you will have to show us how they did these center pieces, they’re absolutely to die for,” Camilla said to my wife. It was the first time I noticed what was on the table. It was a small lantern that was surrounded by lilies and white roses. But the lilies and roses were intertwined with the metal on the lantern. It was different, not my tastes, but different.  
“Oh, thank-you, but Sakura did most of the decorating,” my new wife said next to me. It was at that moment that soft music started to play in the background and Leo stood up, tapping his glass to make a speech, I was assuming.  
“We are all here to celebrate the union of my brother and his new bride and to celebrate a unification in our two nations. I know that Corrin will make a lovely sister-in-law and I am sure that she will adjust to our customs just as she has embraced and shown Hoshidan ones beautifully. I’m sure it won’t be long before we have a true union from the two of them and it will be a wonderful sight to see.   
“Big brother, I know you’ll treat your marriage with the same honor and vigilance that you have given to our kingdom and your soldiers. I know that Corrin will bring the grace and the beauty that she always exudes. Xander, this toast is to you and to your marriage, congrats and I hope that you two will be happy together for many years to come,” Leo said with a laugh and he grabbed the wine that was on the table and took a sip. The entire royal table drank with him and I felt my throat tighten.   
Corrin also tensed up at this speech. Was she feeling the same way as me? That she was trapped forever just like me? It wasn’t long after my brother’s speech that the Queen Mikoto stood up with her wine glass in her hand.   
“I’d also like to make a small toast to my beautiful daughter and son-in-law. Their union will bring our two kingdoms together and they will be the future that will bring both kingdoms into the light. My daughter is beautiful and with this marriage, our kingdom will be unified in all things,” her eyes went to King Garon and tightened. “My husband will help me to unify this kingdom and he will help me as we work together to bring our families to a tighter bond. Thank-you all for coming to our gathering. Now, let us start with the dancing!”  
My father was watching the queen silently, fury in his eyes. She had ousted the treaty that we worked on, and she did it publicly so that we couldn’t back down from our side. Damn her. Now if we didn’t return the king there would be an actual war. The nobles in the room looked surprised and were murmuring amongst themselves, I knew that this news would cause some friction in the room.   
I felt a hand jerk my arm back and I turned to see Camilla, my sister, pulling me to look at her. Her lips were near my ear and she whispered softly.  
“The people of Hoshido are suspecting that this union is not a happy one. That this is arranged now. I don’t know what Mikoto was trying to pull, but unless I’m mistaken, being married off to a country such as ours, is unheard of. You have to make them believe that this union is a happy one and wanted by both parties,” came her hushed whisper. I turned and looked to face her a little more. Corrin was standing up, being helped up by her elder brother and he was beginning to walk her to the stage that was set for our first dance.  
“What would you like me to do? Have sex with her on the stage?” I hissed out.   
“No, I plan for you to give her these,” and with that she pressed something small into my palm. I looked down and saw my mother’s wedding band set. This set was returned to my father after my mother had passed away and I was surprised Camilla had it in her possession. I looked up at Camilla and she winked at me.   
The set itself was a white gold, and the center piece diamond was lain in a heart shape with about twenty smaller ones surrounding the center. The actual band was white gold and had tiny diamonds laid into the band all around it. I hadn’t intended on giving this to Corrin, I was hoping to one day give this to someone I actually loved, but Camilla was right. If I didn’t make some sort of gesture, there would be discordance in the Hoshidan country. My duty bound me to make this alliance work and if I couldn’t convince the Hoshidan’s, how could I convince my own country where love and passion is valued above all things?  
I stood up to join my wife on the stage, pocketing the rings, and as I walked over to the stage, my eyes caught the blackest of hair in the crowd and I caught a glimpse of Nyx standing there. She was watching me, her eyes tracing my movement and the look on her face was not happy. I couldn’t handle looking at her right now and I stepped up onto the stage and joined my bride. She was staring at me curiously as I’m sure she could see my expression, and I’m sure it wasn’t one she was used to. I was hurting Nyx. That pained me more than I could fathom.  
I took Corrin into my arms and held her right hand into my left and I wrapped my right arm around her waist. Her left hand went up to my shoulder and the music started. We started moving smoothly, the music playing softly in the background. We twirled and where my hands touched her felt like hot heat sprang up there. Our bodies were inches apart and I looked down at her. She wasn’t terrible looking. Her hair and dress were done differently than the typical Hoshidan style I was used to.   
“Your dress isn’t a Hoshidan wedding dress, is it?” I asked softly. She turned her gaze up to meet mine and that surge of heat and tension sprang again.  
“No, it isn’t… I wanted to incorporate a little of Nohrian style…” She said a little roughly. I looked and noticed that my right arm was touching her bare back, and I felt like my hand was on fire. The bare back was not a Hoshidan thing to do.   
“You look… alright in it,” I said grudgingly. I didn’t want to pay her compliments, my heart belonged to another.  
At that moment, I had to spin her out, and when I twirled her out, my eyes found Nyx’s again and I saw something in her eyes… I couldn’t read what it was, but her mouth was turned into a slight frown. Corrin spun back to me and as she did, I pulled her a little too close and our chests bumped together. We were completely flushed against each other and I immediately turned my gaze to look at her. Something was causing my chest to feel as if it were engulfed in flames. I couldn’t put my finger on it. The music was trailing off and I released her and got on one knee and pulled the rings out of my pocket, no time like the present.  
“Corrin, I know we are both already married, but it would make me happy if you would wear my mother’s rings,” I said clearly. Her eyebrows raised and I could tell this surprised her. She contemplated for a moment before she nodded.  
“I would love to wear your mother’s rings, Xander,” she said just as clearly. I stood up and slipped the rings on her left-hand ring finger and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Lilies and cinnamon wafted up into my nose. This was an act. I had to remember that I had to show our people, on both sides, that we were in love. It would be harder to pass off in Nohr, but I could do it. Corrin might need some coaching from Camilla on this matter though.   
I turned to see Nyx and at that moment when our eyes locked, I noticed slight tears in her eyes. She turned from me, not meeting my gaze again and she walked away. I had just hurt the woman I loved. For a princess that I did not.   
This is not what I wanted at all.


	4. The Trip of Surprise

Corrin  
\---  
The reception was winding down, my retainer, Kaze, and Lenore ushered me into my room. They had to take off the wedding dress and dress me in riding clothes. They were informed a few days ago that they would be the ones to escort me to Nohr and would be staying with me. Kaze was as ever faithful, but I could tell Lenore wasn’t happy to be leaving her family, just like I wasn’t happy either. Kaze stood outside the door of my room while Lenore undressed me quickly and deftly. Her fingers were flying across the buttons of my dress and once she removed my dress from me, she pulled out the clothes that were hanging in the closet. My riding gear was a simple cream dress that had short sleeves, it wasn’t a kimono dress as my new in laws had brought it with them. The cream dress was lower cut than I was used to, and it had long sleeves which would have me sweltering in the Hoshido heat. My feet and legs were stuffed into a darker cream type of leggings with dark brown boots going over top of them. The boots rose to about my knee. Once I was dressed, she worked about getting my hair into a more relaxed style. Soon, curls fell about my face.   
We exited my now old room, and Kaze took place behind us as we moved to walk to where me in laws were going to be waiting. We were leaving the night of the wedding, there was no time to waste as it was a two-week journey to get to Nohr and they already had their wedding set in motion. The wedding for their country was to occur two days after I arrived to Nohr. I was informed that I was to be riding with my new husband and his sister, Camilla, while Leo and Elise were to ride with the King. Kaze would be riding on the back of the carriage with Lenore in a wagon meant for the maids that the Nohrians had brought with them.   
Once we were outside, my Hoshidan family stood out there waiting for my arrival. I teared up a little at seeing my family, knowing this was the last time for a very long time, that I was going to be seeing them. It tugged at my heart, this was so hard. I walked up to my siblings and hugged them all goodbye. I made my way to where Ryoma and my mother stood closest to the carriage. I reached out for my mother and hugged her tightly. I felt wet drops on my neck, and I realized she was crying too.  
“My beautiful daughter, I love you so much. I will pray to the Dawn Dragon that you have safe travels and arrive in Nohr safely. I will write to you as soon as I possibly can,” She said with a smile. I smiled back at her, telling her I loved her as well and turned to my brother.   
“Little sister, you did amazing tonight. And you looked beautiful,” he said gently. I looked up and smiled, Ryoma was tall, but Xander was a few inches taller than him. As I hugged my brother, he tightened his grip on me, making me a little uncomfortable. I pulled away and saw that look in his eyes that he had before I walked down the aisle. “I’m sorry, Corrin. I love you.”  
“I-I love you too, big brother,” I replied. This was weird, what was that strange look he was giving me?  
While I was speaking to Ryoma, my new in laws walked up and Xander stood by my side. I saw Xander staring at us the entire time and then a weird expression crossed his face when Ryoma said his final words to me. The carriages pulled up at that moment and King Garon went to a carriage.   
“I have a wonderful wedding present for you all.” He opened the carriage and…  
Out stepped my father.  
My mother gasped and I heard my sisters cry out “father!” happily. I felt my mother rush past me and run straight to my father and embraced him. Sumeragi, the king of Hoshido, held my mother tightly. He looked a lot thinner than he had the last time I saw him. His hair dragged the floor and looked unkempt. He was in very simple clothing, just a white shirt with brown pants. He was clean, but he looked haggard and not well taken care of. I felt nothing. It surprised me that I didn’t feel joy or even felt the urge to cry, I felt nothing. This was my father and I all I really remembered of him was that he taught me how to sword play a little.   
“My dear family, it feels good to be back,” he said, his voice hoarse. My mother released him at that moment and my sisters jumped into his arms. I stayed by my husband and didn’t move. This was the man that my entire life was traded for. My whole future was traded for someone I felt nothing towards… absolutely nothing…   
My brothers both hugged him as well and my father turned to me, his brown eyes looking into mine and he smiled at me. I blinked and saw his arms open to me.   
“Corrin, come here.”   
I stepped forward mechanically and hugged him. I didn’t have any reactions. I mean I was grateful he was home, especially for my mother’s sake, but I didn’t remember him. This wasn’t the person who raised me. Ryoma, mother, Lenore, they had raised me. This man… he had not. I pulled away after one short moment, my hug as a lot shorter than my siblings and I believe my father noticed it. I saw my father look around me and at Xander. He stepped up to Xander and held out his hand.  
“You’re my new son-in-law. I hope you take care of Corrin,” Sumeragi spoke firmly. Xander took his hand and shook it solidly. “I appreciate you coming here to release me.”  
“It was part of the treaty after all, so it was nothing. I assure you, Corrin will be safe,” Xander answered. I saw my father’s eyebrows go up in surprise, safe wasn’t exactly what he was wanting to hear.   
“Come now, it is time for us to leave,” Garon spoke up by the carriage. He had the door open and motioned for me to get in the carriage.  
“But, your majesty, we just got my husband back, is there anyway she can stay a little longer?” my mother asked nicely. I could see the political maneuvers starting in her head.  
“No, there is no time. We cannot delay,” he said in a voice that left little room for argument. With one more motion of his hand he signaled for me to get into the carriage.   
I felt Xander’s hand go to the small of my back and he ushered me into the carriage, I tossed one last look over my shoulder at my family and I saw the heart broken look on my mother’s face. My heart twisted and I stepped into the carriage, Xander stepping into it not too long after me and he sat beside me. Camilla stepped up into the carriage and sat on the opposing side from us, crossing her legs. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the wall of the carriage.   
I was leaving my only home I had ever known.  
\---  
Xander  
\---  
I sat in the carriage next to my wife, it was nighttime, and I could see her falling asleep slowly but surely. Her eyes were closing, and it wasn’t long before I heard her soft sighs of sleep. I felt Camilla’s gaze on me, and I looked up at her. Her purple eyes were curious, and she tossed part of her hair over her shoulder. She smiled at me and leaned forward, glancing back and forth between Corrin and me.   
“You two certainly make a handsome couple,” she said in her sultry voice with a laugh. I glared at her.  
“It’s not like that and you know it,” I replied in a clipped voice.  
“Oh, I know that, but maybe if you could get over your dislike of your new bride you might find something more,” she remarked. “She’s certainly pretty enough. I hope we will become fast friends.” With a sigh my sister sat back and had a smirk on her face. “And just to let you know, Xander, the attraction between you two is palpable.”  
“Attraction? To her?” I spat out in disbelief. I felt Corrin stir next to me at my words and then she got still again.   
“Yes, the way you look at her and the tension around you two, especially when you are looking at each other, is almost too much for even me. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed,” She said with a soft laugh.   
“I am not attracted to Corrin, Camilla. Stop this foolishness, it is ridiculous,” I answered.   
“Why is it ridiculous? Because of Nyx?” I stilled at her words and I saw one of her eyebrows raise.   
“How did you know?”  
“Oh brother, you weren’t exactly hiding it well and the maids gossip of course. Selena heard a maid saying that Nyx slipped out of your room a couple of weeks ago, very early from what I’m told. Be grateful I told them to keep their mouths shut or father would have her head,” Camilla said with a flippant tone. “Just keep in mind that I saw her at the wedding, she didn’t look too pleased with the tension that I could feel and see myself.”  
“Camilla, if I wanted your opinions, I would have asked for you to give them,” I said tightly. Great. Now the servants knew about Nyx and I. Cheating wasn’t exactly taboo in my country but sleeping with someone of such a low born status continually was, especially for the Crowned Prince. If Father found out and disapproved, he could have me stripped of my title and her banished or worse. “You say anything to anyone.”  
“Who am I going to tell, darling?”  
My eyes fell to Corrin’s sleeping form and Camilla’s face lit up with affirmation. I looked back up at my sister and saw her watching us again. I couldn’t believe that we had been found out. This was bad. I may have to put distance between Nyx and myself for a while until the rumors die down. Once they did though, I would go back to her immediately.   
“I won’t say anything, big brother, but keep in mind that you can’t keep all your secrets hidden for long. If she finds out it won’t be from me, but I think it best that you tell her yourself,” she said. I shook my head.   
Cheating in Hoshido was extremely frowned upon. If Corrin found out she might break the alliance herself and go back to Hoshido, and then my people would be without the food they so desperately needed. No, Corrin could never find out. My country depended on this marriage to survive. They needed the medicine and food that Hoshido offered and they also needed the healers that Hoshido had. My people knew the bare minimum of healing and while we did have some adept healers, they were far and few between. Elise, my younger sister, was such a healer of adept skill, and I knew she was excited to learn even more from the Hoshidan healers. This alliance was beneficial for us all, I couldn’t let it fall apart.   
Camilla grew quiet and I looked out the window of the carriage. It wasn’t long before Camilla was also sleeping, and I felt my eyes growing heavy themselves. It was a very long day and I was growing weary. Just as I was starting to fall asleep, I felt something against my right arm. I looked down and saw that Corrin was now laying against me. She was sleeping hard and she had her entire body leaning against mine. Looking at her now, I could see her features in the dim moonlight that flashed through the carriage windows.   
Her silver hair covered her cheek and she started to shiver slightly. The place where she laid against me felt warm all over and sent a chill up my spine. I lifted my arm that she was leaning against and draped it along her so that she was now laying fully up against my side, her head in the crevice of my shoulder. My left hand moved her hair off her face and with her sleeping like this, even I had to admit she was sort of… pretty. She had long silver lashes that dusked her cheeks and her lips were fuller than I had anticipated. Her chin was delicate, and her nose was small and rounded. She was pretty when she was sleeping, unlike when she had a frown on her face when she looked at me.   
I laid my head against the side of the carriage and I fell asleep. I didn’t even notice that Camilla wasn’t asleep at all and was smiling at us as I drifted off.


	5. Touchings of Night

Xander  
\---  
Two days after the start of our trip, we arrived at the border wall that our soldiers guarded. It was here that father decided to make camp finally, giving the horses some rest and allowing us to get out longer than a few minutes to stretch our legs and relax. We pulled out the various tents needed for us to make camp and as I helped with the preparations, I realized that Corrin was no where around. I stood up and pulled Laslow aside, wondering where my wife could be.   
“Oh, she’s by the horses, milord,” was his answer. I took off in the direction where we were letting the horses graze.  
I came upon my wife standing next to a horse, her hand on its neck and she was stroking it gently. Her other hand was on its nose and she had her eyes closed, her forehead leaning against the horse. She was humming softly to herself, a tune I had never heard before and she was swaying back and forth to the melody. She was changed out of the gear she was in and was in a simple white dress, no sleeves on it and it came up to her neck. The dress fell to her knees and it showed off her legs… she had… decent legs, I had to grudgingly admit. She didn’t notice my presence until the horse nickered and turned its head. She jumped a little, surprised at the horse’s sudden movement and she looked in the direction it was facing.  
Her gaze met mine and it fell away quickly. After the night that she had fallen asleep against me, she had woken up a little confused. She made care to not touch me much after or look at me. I approached my new bride and put my hand on the horse.   
“Her name is Munchkin,” I said. My wife looked up at me.  
“Huh?”  
“The horse, her name is Munchkin. Elise named her after she was born because she was so tiny,” I said softly. I looked down at Corrin and shrugged. “My sister loves horses.”  
“Oh, that’s kind of cute,” she said with a smile on her face. “I think they’re beautiful animals, but I never got the opportunity to ride one. We don’t have many horses in Hoshido.” She stopped suddenly as she realized, as I did, that she spoke in a wording that meant she was still with Hoshido.  
“We have plenty in Nohr. Maybe Elise can teach you sometime,” I offered. My wife looked up and then away again.   
“That would be lovely, I would love to learn to ride,” she said and then she turned her gaze upon Munchkin. Munchkin was a dark brown shade with black over its hooves. Munchkin shook her head almost as if she were agreeing with Corrin. This elicited a laugh from Corrin. I stared, I had never heard her laugh before. It was like a light tinkling noise, and it was so happy that I was frozen a little. “I think she agrees too, don’t you?”  
“Uh, yes, she does,” I said, clearing my throat and forcing myself to return to the conversation at hand. “Don’t you think that you would be more comfortable back at camp?” ‘And safe.’ Was my next thought, but I wasn’t going to say that.   
“Oh, I suppose you’re right,” she said, a little drop in her voice caught my attention. The horse made her happy. That was a surprise. She turned back to the way camp was and started walking.   
When she noticed I wasn’t immediately following she looked over her shoulder and gave a half smile and said, “Well aren’t you coming?”   
With that we walked back to the campsite together, and on our way, we walked passed the maids and footmen. I noticed that they were eyeing us, casting glances between us. The distance. We weren’t holding hand or acting like we were in love, and to my people, passion and love were vital in relationships. They would never accept her if we continued this way about our marriage. I knew then we would have to fix it. I was going to speak to Camilla about educating her on Nohrian ways for a woman. Camilla would be the best choice because Elise would get side tracked and Azura wasn’t the best example of an accepted Nohrian woman.   
After seeing their glances at us, I stepped closer to Corrin and pulled her hand into mine. No time like the present to act. I felt Corrin jump in surprise and she looked down at our hands where they were joined. I looked down as well and then at her, our gazes met again, and she looked away quickly. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
“We have to at least act like we’re in love.”  
“I just don’t see how that is necessary,” was her response. Her words seemed forced.  
“Come, we have a tent set up for us, we’ll talk in there.” I said gently and leaded her to where our tent was stationed.  
The royal’s tents were all together, father’s tent was going to be where Leo stayed, and that tent was in between mine and my sisters. Azura, Camilla, and Elise would be staying in one together. Now that I was married, I had to share one with my wife. If I was not married, Leo would be staying with me instead of our father’s tents. The maids and footmen’s tents were on the outskirts of the camp we made with our retainers having two separate tents behind ours.   
Once we got into the tent that was set out for us, my wife jerked her hand from mine and sat on the bed roll that was laid out for us. She stared obstinately ahead at the wall of the tent, refusing to meet my gaze as I stood near her. I sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy.  
“What is it you have to say?” She asked.  
“Things and Hoshido and Nohr are different. Your country values purity and, of course, love. But they aren’t big on showing affection in public settings. My country, Nohr, values passion and strength and above all, love in the most vital form. My people, well, our people, are going to notice that we aren’t in love if we don’t touch at all. They will never accept you as one of them unless we start to make this happen. In private, I will not touch you at all, so no worries there,” I said in an even tone. I was trying to make this as logical to her as possible, but I wasn’t sure if I was going to get through.  
“So, what are you asking?” She questioned.  
“What I’m asking is that we need to at least show the briefest of touches. We need to show my- no, our, people that we are at least loving towards one another. They must accept you, or this will never work. I will speak to Camilla once we’re done here and see if maybe she can help you with Nohrian etiquette. In the meantime, try to appear as if you’re in love with me.” She stared. I sighed, this wasn’t going like I planned. She was going to be difficult, but even though I knew she couldn’t help it, it still frustrated me.   
“I will try. For the sake of your country,” she said, putting an emphasis on the fact that it was my country. Noted.  
\---  
Corrin  
\---  
A little while later after our conversation, I was sitting around the fire with Xander’s siblings. Garon and Xander were in Garon’s tent conversing about travel plans. Camilla was on my left and Azura was on my right. Leo and Elise were on Azura’s other side and they were talking about magic. I stared at the fire that we were gathered around and sighed, I missed Hoshido. Lenore was a good comfort to me, but she had duties she had to attend to with the other maids. Kaze was ever watchful but I knew I couldn’t talk to him while he was on duty as well, he had to remain vigilant for my safety. Considering we weren’t exactly in a safe position, I knew he wasn’t ever going to rest.   
Camilla was looking at me strangely and I arched an eyebrow at her, what was she staring at? Did I have something on my face?   
“Camilla, is there something I can help you with?” I asked.  
“I was instructed by Xander to educate you in Nohrian society rules… I’m just wondering how we should start off that conversation,” she replied in her sultry voice. Her hand came to rest under her chin and she gazed at me.  
“Yes, he mentioned something about that earlier,” I answered. Her eyes watched me curiously and I felt very uncomfortable. It was almost like she was gazing into my soul.   
“I’m just curious as to what you know about Nohr?” She asked.  
“I know that Nohr is a mining country and that it has harsh winters and mild summers. The land is very unsuited to farm land and only a few towns can do it successfully, definitely not enough to supply your country with enough food.” I took a breath. “I also know you can be… a little… promiscuous?” I trailed off on the last word, hoping I didn’t offend. Azura was now watching us silently and Elise and Leo also got quiet at my last word. I fidgeted. Camilla laughed.  
“You mean we like sex? Well, darling, you’re not far off the mark. However, while in Hoshido your country holds purity and reservation dear, our country is more about emotions and feelings. We like to laugh and have a good time, and affection is one of the most important things. Touching, smiling, kisses, all these things are typical and normal in my country. I know that in yours these things are reserved for private moments. Ours is not so. We were raised on this belief, darling, and I think that you will need to adapt quickly,” She said. “Maids and footmen gossip like crazy. They will carry the story of your love, or your hatred, if you choose to. They will be watching you and if you want to be accepted as the future queen of Nohr, you need to make adjustments quickly.”  
She adjusted herself and crossed her legs. Azura smiled slightly and she nudged me slightly with her arm.  
“What Camilla is trying to say, you need to be the one to make a few changes. Xander will follow your suit in public, and he will do his best to make sure you’re accepted. Xander is honorable, he won’t let you flounder,” Azura said with a smile.  
“Exactly, which means if you take the lead on the affection, he can follow your lead and make sure you’re not uncomfortable. If you do it, then it will make it easier on both of you in the long run.” Camilla became thoughtful for a moment. “Just know that Xander was raised in a country where touching and feelings were expressed to a great deal. This is how we were all raised. Affection comes natural to him, it’s how he was raised. For him to not have it is unusual for him just like it is for us. We are able to show our emotions more because we are not the heir to throne, and trust me we don’t wish to be. If you want to be successful, heed our words, sister, as they will prove invaluable to you. We have much more experience in these matters than you do, and we are only trying to see you be successful as well.”  
“Look at it this way, the more the people accept you and Xander, the less responsibilities we have and the more we can help you,” Leo said matter-of-factly.   
“Leo, I wouldn’t quite put it that way,” Azura chided. “We want to help you, Corrin, we also don’t want to see Xander miserable in the process. If you can find a happy medium, I think you both can be happy.”  
I looked at the Nohrian siblings and blinked. This wasn’t happening was it? I knew I knew nothing on the affairs of the Nohrian people, but this was completely against everything I was raised for. People in Hoshido kept their private affairs private. We didn’t divulge many things to others as that was just not our way. I barely saw married people touching in public unless it was an extremely tender moment, even then it was the simplest of a kiss or a hand touching a cheek. The hugs my family gave me were always done in private. We didn’t do affection this way.   
I sat, ruminating on my thoughts and staring into the fire. It wasn’t long before my new siblings got up to go to their respective tents and turn in for the night. Except for Leo who went to go “take a stroll in the moonlight”, whatever that means. I was still sitting by a now dying fire when Xander finally emerged from the King’s tent. I stood up from my spot. There were some maids and footmen still milling about and I knew if I was going to have any chance of surviving this country, it was going to have to start now.   
I walked up to Xander and he still had his head in the tent, uttering a few last words to his father. Once I was by his side, I slipped my hand into his. I felt him tense and jerk his head out of the tent to see who was holding onto him. His eyes found me and then he looked at our hands before he looked back at my face.   
“Husband, it’s time for bed, don’t you think? We should turn in before it gets too late,” I said clearly. His eyes showed surprise and I gave him a smile. Better get a handle on this touching thing now before it was too late. His eyes glanced around the camp and then he nodded at me.   
“Yes, I think it is time for bed,” he returned. With that, walking together, we went to our tent.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am very nervous writing this novel. I anticipate it being racier as time goes on, but I haven’t gotten there yet. Character development people. Please give me any notes you can think of. I love reading comments or messages to me about my work. I want to improve. Thank-you for giving me your time to read it!  
\---  
Corrin  
\---  
Elise, Xander, and I were riding in the carriage to the capital. It was decided last night by King Garon that we would go on ahead to the capital while Camilla, Garon, and Leo went to handle some business in Cheve. Xander wouldn’t go into details with me on what was going on in Cheve and I was a little frustrated. Elise even seemed to know, but she wouldn’t say anything. Any time it seemed like it might slip, Xander sent a glare in her direction and she immediately changed subjects. Elise was a balm to the tension between my husband and myself. She was chatty and energetic, smiling all the time and asking for me to do activities with her. She almost reminded me a little of Sakura.  
I laid my head back against the carriage and closed my eyes, my mind wandering to last night when Xander and I went to our tent.  
We stepped into our tent and Xander faced me. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just turned his back to me and started to fiddle with the light that was burning away in our tent.   
“Why don’t you go ahead and get changed for bed? I will sleep outside tonight,” He said gruffly. I felt a little grateful for him giving me privacy but Camilla and Azura’s words from earlier still rang in my ears. This wasn’t how he was raised.  
“Just… Give me a moment to change… I don’t want you sleeping outside…” I said softly. Xander turned to look at me in surprise and nodded his head. “Just… turn around so I can get changed.”  
He gave me his back and I quickly and deftly changed into my night clothing. It was a simple chemise that was white. Nohr had provided all my clothing after we had left Hoshido. I wasn’t used to such… revealing night clothing. The chemise was thin, very thin. It was practically see through and the straps were flimsy. I blushed and pulled back the covers on the bedroll and laid inside of it. I pulled he covers up and turned back to Xander.  
“I’m finished,” I said.   
He turned around and proceeded to take off his armor and clothing. He took off his circlet on his head and then his cape. He laid it in the corner of the tent we were in and he then proceeded to take off his armor. He was now just in his black and purple clothing. He removed his shirt and I got a sight of that… extremely muscular chest. My eyes widened. He had scars on his body, I’m assuming from battle. They were white and some tan colored like his body. He moved his neck around and I heard a cracking noise, my eyes rapt on his chest that was rippling with motion. My mouth suddenly felt dry. Xander must have noticed my attention on his body because he smiled.   
“See something you like?” he asked sarcastically.  
“Uh! Uhm…” I stuttered. I turned away from him to face he opposite side of the tent so he wouldn’t see my blush. I heard his laughter and I felt my blush creeping up my neck.   
Soon, I felt the covers pulled back from he bedroll and he slipped inside. The bed roll was sizeable, the maids and footmen made it bigger than a normal one, considering there were to be two people in it. I noticed Xander was facing my back and I felt a finger grab the strap of the chemise that was on my shoulder. He toyed with it for a moment, seeming thoughtful.  
“This doesn’t seem your style,” he said with a laugh. I blushed more, sinking lower into the covers. I wanted to flinch away from his touch, but I had to keep reminding myself that this man was either going to make me or break me in my time in Nohr. And this was forever. Better get used to it now.   
“It isn’t. Your father had Nohr provide all of my clothing,” I answered. Xander got quiet and I felt his breath on my shoulder as he spoke his next words.  
“Well, I like it,” he said grudgingly. I stiffened, not entirely sure what to do. Xander must have felt my stiffness and he pulled his hand away and our bodies weren’t touching anymore. The place on my shoulder where his fingers graze felt like it was scorching.   
It wasn’t long after that that we both fell asleep, and that spot on my shoulder was still tingling as I drifted off.  
“We should stop soon and eat some lunch!” Elise said cheerfully. It jerked me out of my thoughts, and I smiled at her. I was beginning to like the Nohrian royal women.   
“We will probably stop soon, Laslow, is there anywhere safe we can stop?” Xander called out. Laslow was driving the carriage with Peri, whom I learned was Xander’s second retainer. Kaze was on he back of the carriage on the bench on the back with Lenore and another maid there.   
“There should be a clearing up ahead soon, milord, maybe ten minutes away. We will stop there,” Laslow’s voice carried back into the carriage. Elise laughed and clapped her hands, ecstatic at the thought of eating soon.   
Fifteen minutes later, we were all out of the carriage and the maid, that I soon learned to be Elise’s, was serving us food. It was just some bread and cheese, but it should be enough to hold us over till we stopped for dinner. As we ate, Elise was chattering away about how wonderful Nohr was, and how the dresses that would be made for me would be beautiful. I conversed politely with her and laughed at certain times that she was laughing. She truly was a joy to be around, it was hard to feel any resentment towards someone that had the look out of a child. Our retainers were standing guard, though Elise had offered them some of her own food, they refused, deciding to wait till night time to eat.  
Suddenly, I was thrown backwards, Xander had pushed me down onto the grass and his body laid on top of mine. I cried out from the impact of Xander on top of me and felt the full gravity of his weight, this man was heavy, especially with his armor digging into my skin. My hands were splayed across his chest as he came at me in a full-frontal attack. My food was scattered onto the ground and my heart sank at my lost dinner. This wasn’t good. What the hell is Xander doing?  
“Oh, by the Dragon! Xander!” I heard Elise call out. Xander? She’s worried about him? I was the one he was on top of.   
Xander pulled himself off me and sat up, then he turned to look around and that’s when I saw it. It was an arrow, sticking out of his left shoulder from the back. Someone had aimed for me, and Xander had taken the shot. My heart sank and I felt sick. Someone had tried to kill me. That arrow would have hit me in the heart if it wasn’t for Xander pushing me out of the way. Xander helped me to stand up and his eyes searched my face.   
“Are you hurt?” He asked gently. It was the softest I had heard him speak to me since I had met him. Something pulled in my chest.   
“Yes, I’m fine,” I answered back.   
“Good. Laslow, come help me get this arrow out, Peri, search the area with… blast what’s your name again?” He asked looking at Kaze.  
“Kaze,” I said softly.   
“Yes, Kaze go with Peri and split up and find whoever did this, I want names and I want them captured and questioned. Am I clear?” Peri nodded and Kaze looked to me for instructions, I was his liege after all, not Xander.  
“Do what he says, Kaze,” I ordered, reinforcing Xander’s words. Kaze nodded and disappeared in flash, Peri also ran off into the forest.   
Laslow came up to Xander and examined the wound, looking for the best way to pull it out. Xander removed some of his clothing and I was presented with his bare muscled back and chest. My eyes looked down and my cheeks felt flushed, I had no idea why. I heard Laslow muttering something to Xander and I saw Laslow cutting the end with the fliers, careful to not move the arrow anymore. Once the fliers were cut, he began to pull on the end that the arrow head was on. Xander was quiet through the whole ordeal and I knew he had to be in agony. I bit my lip during the process.  
Once the arrow was pulled out, Laslow began to sew up the wound. I watched as I saw some blood start to drip out and I went to Xander’s side. I knew he had to be hurting, but his face showed no signs of pain, no sign of it doing anything. As soon as Laslow finished sewing up both sides of his wound, he started to bandage him. Elise had begged Xander the whole time to let her heal him with her staff and he refused, telling her she might need it later and to not worry about it. She pouted the whole time, and Xander just smiled indulgently at her.   
My husband stood up and looked at me, I gave him a small smile, and then he just dropped to the ground. I cried out and I heard Laslow curse. I went to him and pulled his hand into mine, what had just happened? Why did he drop? It was then I smelled it, it smelled of rotting flesh and it made my nose crinkle in response.  
“The arrow, it was poisoned,” Came Laslow’s voice. I looked at the bandage and noticed it was starting to blacken, and I bit my lip. No, this couldn’t be happening. Someone who was trying to kill me, hit Xander instead, and now he was dying. “Elise, get over here, try to heal him with your staff.”  
Elise quickly went to grab her staff from the carriage and when she came back, Xander’s face was starting to pale. She held the staff over his wound, and I could see a light glow coming from the staff. Her face held a look of concentration as she focused and I put my spare hand on Xander’s forehead, running my fingers through his blond hair. He was so pale… And he took an arrow for me. My heart wrenched at the thought. This man had just saved my life. But why? What reason would he have to save my life? I shook my head and tried to focus on the scene going on in front of me.   
“I can slow the poison, but he is going to need an antidote. Whoever shot that arrow knew what they were doing. The closest place to here that would have an antidote would be Cheve,” Elise said, looking at me and then Laslow. I saw Laslow’s horrified look.   
“Milady, we can’t take him to Cheve… the re-“ Laslow cut off and cast me a sidelong look. I was now utterly confused on what was going on. What was going on in Cheve that the Nohrian royals and retainers didn’t want to tell me? Now I was more concerned and seriously getting pissed off that they weren’t telling me anything.   
“We have to take him there, we have no antidote here and he needs it within two days,” She said firmly to Laslow. He nodded in agreement.   
“Milady,” Came Kaze’s voice. I turned and saw my retainer. He was surveying the scene with his ever-watchful gaze. “I found no one in the forest, no clues either. Whoever did it must have been teleported away or they’re really good at hiding their tracks.”   
“Thank-you Kaze. I appreciate that.” I turned to Elise and asked, “Where is Cheve?”   
“It’s to the south west of here. It will take about three days in the carriage,” She said, with a worried look on her face. My heart sank, three days… That’s too long. “Unless…” She trailed off.  
“Yes?” I asked, looking at her eagerly.   
“Well, a rider on a horse holding Xander up might help. We have four horses with our carriage… They can take horse and ride with him to Cheve…” She said trailing off. “I am an adept rider, but I’m not strong enough to hold him up…” I glanced at Laslow. He shook his head and held up his hands.  
“I am not a horse person, milady,” he said swiftly.   
“But I am,” came a female voice from the woods. Peri walked up and she put a hand on her hip. “I’m sure Kaze told you, but I couldn’t find anyone. What happened to Prince Xander?” Elise quickly filled her in on what had transpired, and a worried look came across her face. “I am not sure if I can manage him alone, he is… rather large.”  
“I’ll go,” I said softly. “But I can’t hold him either.” I thought for a minute. There were four horses. Elise was good with horses and so was Peri. If Xander rode with Peri and I with Elise, we could make it earlier than with the carriage. “Leave the carriage, unhook the horses. Here’s the plan.  
“We will take two horses to Cheve. Elise and I will ride and Peri and Xander will ride. Kaze and Laslow can stay here till we send reinforcements to help them get to Cheve or to the capital. Elise needs to go with Xander to help slow the poison, and she can help me with the horse as I don’t yet know how to ride. We will have to be quick.” I said with authority. Being raised a Princess of Hoshido had left me with the ability to command people and take no nonsense from them. I didn’t like doing it, but I knew in that moment I had to be firm. Laslow and Peri exchanged glances, I saw Kaze nod and turn to the maids to relay the information.   
“Corrin, I’m not sure how quickly we will get there,” Elise spoke up, looking worried. I knew my face held a scowl and I shook my head.  
“It’s our best option. If we send a lone rider ahead then it will take longer for the antidote to arrive, and by then it will be too late. We have to go now,” I said again with finality. Laslow finally moved to carry out my orders and Peri was watching me warily.   
“Milady, I have something to give to you,” Peri spoke with a guarded tone. She stepped to the carriage and at the back she unhooked a latch. The inside of the latch held a large storage unit that had a few boxes. She rummaged through the box and came back with a sword. A golden sword. My golden sword. I stared at her. How had she gotten this? I wasn’t allowed anything from Hoshido, but she has my sword. “Lord Xander wished for you to keep your sword. He wasn’t intending on giving it to you till you arrived in Nohr, but I felt it was prudent to give it to you now, for protection. I can’t keep three of you safe by myself and he claims you have some skill with a blade. Please take it and protect Milady Elise from anything.”  
I took the sword and nodded at Peri in thanks. Xander brought my sword from home. It was my Yato, a blade that had chosen me. Mother said it was a sword of legend and it was supposed to save the world, how much of that I believed was slim, but it still chose me. I felt its familiar weight in my hand and strapped the sword on my side. I was in a dress again. This time a floor length one that was a tan color. I was in brown boots again, but I was getting frustrated with the constant dresses. I ripped two long slits in the dress so that it rose to my thighs. If I were going to ride a horse, the dress would just get in the way.   
I saw Peri looking at me warily, I chose to ignore her at this time. I didn’t have time to deal with whatever she was thinking. I had to focus on Xander and getting him an antidote. Elise approached us with two of the horses with reins in her hands. They had no saddles as we came equipped with none. Laslow and Kaze were carrying Xander over to us. Peri mounted a gray horse and the male retainers helped get Xander up on the horse. They put Xander behind Peri and used rope to tie him to her. Elise got up on a black horse with Laslow’s help and Kaze came to help me up onto the horse behind her.   
I wrapped my arms around Elise’s body, she was so tiny that I was almost a head taller than her. Her blond hair brushed against my cheek as I sat behind her. Kaze cleared his throat and the horse nickered at the nose. A calming hushing noise came from the Nohrian Princess while I looked at Kaze.  
“Milady, please be safe. It makes me uneasy to see you off without me by you. And…” He looked away before he said his new words. “Watch your back.”   
I saw Elise cast him an angry glare, but Peri chose to ignore his comments. With a flick of Peri’s wrist, they took off in the direction of Cheve. Elise made a noise and our horse surged forwards, following Peri. I yelped out and had to readjust my grip on Elise and we were off to Cheve.  
\---  
Xander  
\---  
The first thing I noticed when I remembered anything was that I was sore all over. My whole body hurt, and my head was pounding furiously. My throat was parched, and I felt heaviness on my right side. I groaned, my left hand reaching up to touch my forehead when I heard a moan from my right side. I finally opened my eyes and looked and saw Corrin laying next to me on my right side. She was sleeping and under the covers with me. I turned my head to face her and felt a lancing pain in my left shoulder. What had happened to me? I couldn’t really recall the details. That was when I noticed it.  
I was naked. Well, mostly. I had my small clothes on and that was it. Corrin was next to me, almost naked herself except for a small article of clothing covering her chest. I blinked. Why was she practically naked next to me? Why was I almost naked next to her? What was going on? I tried to sit up, but the pain in my shoulder started up again and I jerked in response. That pain was almost unlike anything I had felt before. What in the world was going on?   
My movements must have woken Corrin, because her red eyes opened, and she turned to look at me. I finally noticed that her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She was pale and she looked like she hadn’t rested in days. Her face was thinner than before and the boney look on her gaunt face didn’t sit well with me. She sat up, careful to go slowly and she pulled the cover up to better conceal herself.  
“Xander, how do you feel?” She asked, a worried look in her eyes.  
“Like I’ve been run over by a wyvern,” I answered, my eyes closing. A small laugh escaped her lips and I opened my eyes again.   
“I’m sure you have. You’ve been through quite a rough last few days.”  
“What… what happened?” I questioned.   
“You… you don’t remember?” She tilted her head, her eyes searching my face. I shook my head and felt my blond curls fall into my eyes. The slight turn made my shoulder hurt again and I winced.   
“I remember eating with you and Elise… and…” I trailed off, trying to remember. “An arrow. An arrow heading straight for you.”  
“Yes, you took the arrow for me,” She said gently. “Do you remember anything else?”  
“No, it’s black after that.” She sighed and took a deep breath. Her eyes fell from mine and she looked at the bed covers rather than at me.   
“You jumped in front of me, taking the arrow to your left shoulder. Laslow was taking it out and bandaging you when you collapsed. Elise tried to heal you, but it did nothing other than slow the poison. We… We had to bring you to Cheve on horseback. Elise, Peri, and myself brought you here,” She said. I could tell she was hiding something from me.   
“Cheve? We’re in Cheve?” I demanded from her. She nodded her head slowly and I wanted to curse. This is not a place for her to be.   
“It was the closest place that had an antidote for you. We had no other options, Xander,” she said, her eyes now back on my face.   
“This isn’t the best place for you to be,” I said, trying to sit up. Her hands quickly came to rest on my body and she placed them on my shoulders.   
“You need to rest. The doctors said the antidote worked but that shoulder would take some time to heal. You had a fever the last couple of days,” She said, a worried look in her eyes.   
“I see,” I replied. Then I remembered her state of undress and then I had to ask. “Why are you half naked with me in a bed?”  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, as if remembering she had lain with me. She wrapped the covers around her tighter and she bit her lower lip. “You were shivering last night… It was the fever… I couldn’t sit here and watch you suffer… So, I know that body heat helps… I got in bed with you.”  
I looked away and was lost in thought for a moment. She had taken care of me it seems. Why? We weren’t married out of love or any sort of caring towards another. Why in the world would she undress herself to take care of me? The doctors could easily have taken care of me, or even Elise for that matter. It made no sense. Why would she even accompany me to Cheve anyways? Laslow would have been a better choice. Then again, I didn’t like the thought of leaving her there in the clearing. This was probably the best choice. Her tentative voice brought me back to the present.  
“Uh… could you… close your eyes so I may dress?” she asked. I almost smiled. I had forgotten for a minute that she was reserved and that this situation was so unlike her. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her, even though my shoulder hurt from the movement.   
I heard a rustling and weight off the bed then I heard more. I suspect she was dressing. A few moments later I felt a weight on the bed, and I opened my eyes again to see her sitting there. She had a cup in her hand and held it out towards me. I took it and looked at the contents, a nasty green looking liquid was in it.   
“The doctors said for you to drink this when you wake. I’m not sure what’s in it but they said it would help you,” she said softly. With that she stood up and walked out of the door on my right. That was when I noticed my surroundings.   
I was in a large room. It was brown in color and there was a desk on the far wall opposite from the door. The bed was large and was covered in wool blankets. It was night time as the windows showed the stars and a little moonlight coming through. The candles lit around the room did little to show me what else was in here, but I did notice a golden sword on the desk. Someone had given Corrin the sword I brought with us. I laid my head back against the pillow and sighed.   
The door opened and in came Corrin being followed by an elderly woman. The woman had dark grey hair that fell to her waist and she was dressed simply in a white dress. Behind her was Elise, who had a look of trepidation on her face. Behind her, was Laslow and Peri. Both seemed relieved as they looked at me. Both of my retainers stayed by the door while the other three approached me. The doctor put a hand to my forehead, and she smiled kindly.   
“Your fever has broken. That is a good sign. Did you take your medicine?” She looked at the cup and noticed it was still full. “I don’t blame you, but you need to drink it.”   
“Water would be better,” I said. The old woman laughed, and her voice was like gravel, deep and smoky.   
“Yes, we will get you water, once you finish your medicine. I am doctor Sumiya, you’re very lucky to be alive right now.”   
“Yes, big brother. I’m so glad you’re alright!” Elise exclaimed. She practically bounced with enthusiasm.   
“You were poisoned pretty badly, and that wound was starting to become necrotic by the time they got you here. You’re very lucky,” Sumiya said. Right, the poison deal.   
“What was I poisoned with?”  
“Nohrian BellShade,” The doctor answered. “It’s rare, but very potent and dangerous. Even the person that creates the poison must be careful while mixing it, they can die from the slightest imbalance. You’re very lucky.”   
Why did she keep repeating that? That was strange to me. I looked at this old woman strangely and my eyes narrowed. She wasn’t telling me something. Corrin sat on the bed next to me and looked at my face eagerly. I felt her hand slip into mine and I looked down at it in surprise. She gave my hand a squeeze and she turned to look at the doctor.   
“Thank-you, Sumiya. I’ll see to it he takes his medicine. Elise, could you bring your brother some water?” She asked. For such a little princess, she was certainly bossy.   
Elise nodded and went to leave and Sumiya cast me a side long glance before she followed my sister. Laslow and Peri left after they did, and I assumed they were posted by the door outside of it. They knew their duty and they knew how to be on the job. It took a lot of work with Peri to get there, but Laslow seemed to already know how to act. Once it was just Corrin and I, she looked at me with her big red eyes.   
“Xander, I need to talk to you.”  
\---  
AN: I know it was fairly long, and I am truly sorry, but there was so much to get out! I feel like it’s a little rushed… So please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
